Recognition Part 1
by invisible-elephant
Summary: Characters Belong to Stephanie Meyer. Bella and Edward are still in high school, when a new vampire family the hamiltons , conflict ensues when they realize that their diet is very different theirs.


1Chapter 1: Recognition- Part 1

New school, new town, and new personas it was like all our sins had been instantly washed away as soon as the moving truck door closed.

Callisto, Paris, Joel, Eleanor, Agnes and Rowan were my adoptive brothers and sisters, all different from each other but there was one stunning, murderous similarity we all shared, we were vampires, _blood-suckers_. We didn't kill innocents, Lazarus(our father) strictly forbid it, so after were had sucked a town dry of every invalid, criminal, and pervert we moved on to the next. This time we had to move, because of Paris and his usual showboating. He wanted to impress a girl-- which he planned on killing anyway, by simply walking out into the daylight, which made my kind's skin glimmer like a jewel with many facets. I was assigned to look after Paris to make sure he didn't do anything too stupid, "bitch work" as Rowan called it, and during my watch, I noticed Rex Tillman with his camera. He was a local college kid, who videotaped anything from fights to unsuspecting woman at there most vulnerable moments, he called himself a photographer. His eyes widened with shock, but he held his camera steady. I knew what I had to do to then and there to save my brother, I still regret doing what I did to this day. Lazarus calls vigilantes, warriors of justice but can't help to suspect that we might be monsters. I have always felt empathy for people, after my turning my compassion just became more intense. As my teeth breached the skin on his neck, it felt as though some ghostly creature was tearing at my own. Most of my prey really deserved their demise but did I deserve to die with them?

So here we are in Forks just like any other town, except for the fact the sun somewhat avoided it. Paris had planted himself against a row of lockers along with Eleanor. He hadn't been here for more the 5 minutes and he already had crowd of groupies surrounding him. They all made sure to keep their distance though, shocked by the pairs appearance. Paris had his blond hair that was almost as pale as his skin was carefully tousled so that it was settled into an organized chaos on his head, he was also decked out in designer clothes that looked like they were plucked straight off the runway--he most likely stole them. And Eleanor was wearing a basic gray dress with a cardigan over it, her long honey colored hair curling over the front, this would've have looked plain on anyone else. Half of the sheepish male population walked slowly past them, to admire her. Paris raised his chin, smiling in silent triumph, probably trying to calculate how many of them were ready to throw themselves at her feet. She remained incredulous. One of his groupies, much louder than all the others who were hurling trivial questions at him, shouts "So did you leave a girlfriend back home?". She leaned in, an attempt to be seductive with her coral camisole, which was possibly 4 sizes too small. Eleanor groans in disgust, Paris's attention falters to her then back to his groupie. "Nope, free as a bird, absolutely nothing tying me down" he says while releasing a chuckle. Her expression grows even more pained, simply from annoyance. He turns his head in her direction and whispers "Don't fret, love, you are my one and only, I will never falter" he said the words too fast and low and for human ears to catch. "Now can one of you ladies help me find my way to Trig?" Six or seven girls jump at this opportunity to be close to him, and he walks off with a posse of women.

Rowan was in the corner of the hallway near the door with Agnes, he had his fingers woven in hers. It was definitely more difficult for him to conceal their relationship. She had been his wife for quite some time now, he professed his love for her before he was turned and afterwards his love grew stronger, and no choice but to take her. He still feels guilty about denying her of a human life, but she seems more or less unfazed. Rowan was nearly 6'5 and thick with muscle, his wavy dark burgundy hair pooled over his face. Agnes was his exact opposite, she was short, and slight but solid for her size. Even though she hadn't aged in almost 250 years, her wide eyes seemed wiser than any 18-year-old's. She had her curly wheat colored hair pinned back, and she was anxiously gnawing away at her lip. Together they looked rather strange, like a big red bear standing intimately next to a lamb. People avoided them all together out of fear of Rowan, and Agnes's eyes always a deep topaz seemed like they were peering into your soul. Agnes could know exactly who a person was by simply looking them in the eye, that's how we sorted out the proper conquests when it came time to feed. She restrained from drinking human blood, simply because of this, so she sticks to a "vegetarian" diet, hunting animals instead. "I hate this" he tells her, Rowan always had a self-control problem so he tried to stay farthest away from humans as possible. "You want to walk it off?" she says in a husky voice, attempting to soothe him. He nods and the walk straight out of the front doors.


End file.
